bleach_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Bleach: Next Generation
Introductory Arc A Plus Named Eon? The Beginning of a Journey! "Hana, wake up!" The familiar sound of her father, Ichigo's voice awoke Hana from sleep. She groaned and rolled over, refusing to get out of bed. Today was just an average day; nothing special at all. Couldn't she just sleep in? The door flew up and two familiar bodies jumped on the bed, and began laughing and giggling. Nope; no sleeping in today. Hana sat up with a wide smile and began tickling the two girls known as Mizu and Tea. Both of them were still young teens, but they acted younger. They giggled and kicked around as she did. She slowly stopped, and allowed the two to breath. "Good morning, you two!" They both giggled again, "Good morning, Hana-ane!" "Look at you three," The familiar voice spoke up, and they looked to see their mother leaning in the doorway. "Mom!" Mizu and Tea squirmed out from underneath Hana and ran for the woman, tightly embracing her in the warmest hug. "Good morning, girls." "Good morning, mom!" "Breakfast!" Ichigo yelled from downstairs and the two hurriedly ran down the stairs, leaving their mother and Hana behind for the pancakes and bacon in the kitchen. Hana stood up fully out of bed, and began walking for breakfast as well, hugging her mother once with a warm smile. Reaching the kitchen, she pushed the door open and grabbed three pancakes from the large plate and walked for the coffee pot. "Good morning, Hana." "Morning, dad." She looked over at her father: Ichigo Kurosaki. He still had the bright orange hair and his brown eyes were as light as ever. He looked much more happy now that he was older than he did when he was younger. How did she know? There were pictures of him and his friends all over the house, mostly when he was a teen and he always had this scowl on his face in the pictures. Meanwhile Ishida House "Bye, mom and dad!" Yoshida Ishida yelled to her dad as she quickly ran out the door, her messenger bag over her shoulder. Uryū Ishida looked after his daughter, listening to her running fade away. He sighed and looked over at his wife, Kumiko Ishida, who just shrugged. Yoshida ran down the sidewalk, running as fast as possible to get to Karakura High School in time for the first bell. She had slept in today, which was something she just didn't do, and she hoped she would make it there in time not to be late. Thirty Minutes Later Karakura High School Hana was talking with Asuka Asano and Keiko Kojima, when Yoshida arrived (just in time). "Hey, Yoshi." Asuka smiled. "Hi, Asu-chan." Yoshida greeted, giving the smallest, most casual smile. "Yoshi, why are you so late?" Hana asked curiously. Yoshida nervously rubbed the back of her head, "Well I slept in." "That's good...considering you like never sleep." "I do too!" "Rarely." "Alright, class, take your seats." The rest of the day went as it always did. School, walk home, bed. Hana plopped down on her bed, face-down. "Bed, I love you." It was late, about eight, and she could clearly see the moon and stars out the window. Even laid on her side, she could clearly see the silver white of the moon above her and the bright twinkling of the stars. Within ten minutes, she found herself slipping into sleep, her eyes slowly closing... She opened her eyes slowly, seeing a fuzzy image of green at first but eventually became think blades of glass. The moment her vision cleared, she pushed herself onto her hands and knees, and looked around at her surroundings. She was laying in a meadow, with some trees plotted at random points, and a pond five feet to the east of her. '' ''"Finally, you're awake." Hana blinked and looked around, "Who's there? Where are you?" "Walk north, and find the Arakawa Hotel." "What?" "Hurry." The voice vanished, and Hana decided to go where the voice had told her. It was within an hour that she arrived in a run-down town. Most of the buildings were broken and to the point it looked like they were about to collapse. "How do I find a Hotel in this place? I mean there are no sig—" She abruptly paused as she saw the sign reading ''Arakawa Hotel This Way'' and an arrow showing the direction. She sighed, feeling stupid, and walked towards the sign, then turned the direction the arrow said. Walking, she looked for the Hotel. She felt oddly compelled to find it, and she couldn't explain why at all. She stopped before the sign, which was broken in half and the Awakawa half was hanging above the doorway. "Come in." She did as she was told and walked in, being careful as she walked underneath the sign. "Hello?" She called out. "The far back." She set her eyes on the far back as the voice had said. She walked carefully, avoiding the many pieces of rubble on the floor. She tried to push the door open, but it wouldn't budge. Bracing herself against it, she pushed harder and the door slowly slipped open. '' '' ]]Her eyes widened in wonder as she spotted the glowing figure sitting atop the rubble. Her hair was long and a light green-blue color. One eye, a golden one was visible while the other was covered by her hair. She wore a simple tan cloak that barely covered her legs. "You.." The figure turned, "Are you Hana Kurosaki?" "Yes. Who are you? What are you?" "I'm Eon." '' ''"Ian?" "No. E-on." "Like an eon?" "Yes." "Okay.." Hana looked her up and down, "What are you? I know for a fact that humans don't glow like that." "You are correct. I am a Plus." "Plus? Aern't those the good souls?" "Your father is Ichigo Kurosaki, is he not?" "He is.." Hana said with a raised eyebrow. "As I thought, you are the Chosen One." "Chosen One??!!!" A Substitute Shinigami is Born: The Gift! A loud explosion rocked Karakura Town. Citizens immediately paused in their actions and looked around. "My, what was that?" "I don't know." "Just a charm of Karakura, isn't it? Weird things happening?" "Yeah." None of them had any idea that a life was being threatened and that a Shinigami, though a lieutenant, was being beat into the ground. Shime Kuchiki of the Gotei's Thirteenth Division landed on the building across from the large, blood-thirsty Hollow. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, smearing blood across her chin. She couldn't give up. If she did, the Plus was going to die. "Soul Reaper, are you okay?!" The Plus asked from behind her. "What the hell are you still doing here?! I told you to get out of here! Run now!" "But I just wanted to help!" "You can help by running away! Get out of here!" The Plus, Rika Akashiya hurriedly ran off and Shime realized too late why. She was brutally slammed into the roof of the building, her hair-pin loosening and flying off, landing several feet away. She instinctively grabbed hold of the Hollow's arm, trying to pry it away from her throat. "D-Damn it." Elsewhere A Street Near the Location "Did you hear that?" Hana asked Eon, who paused beside her as she did, looking around. "It's a Shinigami battling a Hollow." Eon replied, simply. "Wait, a Shinigami?" Hana asked, raising a red eyebrow. "Yes. A Shinigami, or Soul Reaper. They are agents of Soul Society, sent to preform Konsō on Pluses and destroy Hollows." Eon explained. "Pluses? Those are the 'Good Souls', right?" Hana asked. "Yes." "Should we go help the Shinigami?" "Not unless you can do something for them." "What does that mean?!" Hana demanded of the spirit, anger evident in her voice. Eon paused in her walking and turned halfway, looking at her with a serious, gold eye. "You are a Human, are you not?" "What does that matter?!" "Shinigami are those with the ability to destroy Hollows and preform Konsō, using a Zanpakutō. If you do not have one, you cannot help them." Eon said simply, and after she was finished speaking, she continued to walk down the street. Hana just stood there, as Eon walked down the street and turned the corner, leaving her alone in the alleyway. What do I do? That Shinigami could be in trouble, or dead. Well they are dead anyway..but..ugh! I'm going!'' ' She quickly turned around, running in the direction she thought the explosion had come from. Little did she know that this decision, would change her life forever. Shime quickly swung her sword, meeting the Hollow's fist with Sode no Shirayuki. She struggled to hold it back, her arm trembling underneath the Hollow's extreme strength. "HEY!" A voice yelled. Both the Hollow and Shime looked over, seeing a girl about sixteeen, standing in the street, holding a rock. She threw it, hitting the Hollow in the head. It pulled its' fist back and began its way to the girl. She waited, her knees bending as it came closer. 'She's going to run.' Shime quickly slammed off the building, running after the Hollow. Jumping into the air, she set Sode no Shirayuki in front of her and then raised it above her head, going for the mask on the Hollow. However, it turned at the last moment, and slammed its superhuman-ly strong fist into her chest. Her eyes widened as she felt his fist pierce her chest, going through her. His hand emerged out of her back, blood covering her features. She trembled, and her sword slowly dropped form her hand, clanking loudly as it hit the building. She moved her hand to her chest, touching the crimson liquid staining her black uniform. The Hollow looked on in awe, as though he had never seen blood before. In the blink of an eye, he pulled his fist from her, and she screamed out, feeling the pain of the removal rip through her body. She found herself falling to the ground, and roughly hit it, sliding to a stop before the girl, who looked on with wide eyes. "Shinigami!" Hana found her words and gained control of her body again, rushing to the Shinigami's side. A blood pool at already formed and she was laying with her cheek to the cement, eyes wide in shock and pain. A loud crushing sound behind her caused her own eyes to widen and she slowly turned, seeing the Hollow there, his hands raised above his head. 'I'm going to die! I'm going to die! I'm going to...' He slammed his fists down and she flinched, covering her face as though it would reduce the pain. ]]But the pain never came. Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked, and her eyes widened in shock. "So, you're going after my daughter, huh?" His head came up... "Big mistake!" "Father!" It was Ichigo Kurosaki, her father. He roughly shoved on his sword—oh his sword—sending the Hollow flying back into the building where the Shinigami had stood with a loud crash. The building crumbled from the pressure on it and rubble rained down upon the Hollow. Dust and dirty emerged in a large cloud, but Ichigo remained firm in his stance in front of his daughter and the Shinigami until the dust had cleared some and he believed the Hollow was dead. He turned to his daughter, putting the large blade known as Zangetsu over his shoulder, and began to walk to her. She watched with eyes wide in awe, and only snapped out of her daze when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning, she smiled to herself. Her mother, with gentle purple eyes and dark black hair, stood there behind her. "Mom!" She embraced her, smiling. Her mother hadn't been out of the house for some time because of a lingering illness, yet here she was. "I'm glad you're alright, Hana." Hana pulled away and frowned, looking back to the Shinigami. "I can't say the same for her." "Its alright. We'll help her." A piece of rubble suddenly flew out towards Hana. "He's still alive?!!!" Her eyes widened as the rubble neared her. In seconds, a flash of black clouded her vision and a loud grunt rang after the sound of a bone cracking. Hana blinked. The Shinigami stood (barely) in front of her, the rubble against her back. Her body shook, as she tried to keep standing. "Soul Reaper!" Then she fell, the rubble crumbling to dust behind her. She hit the ground with a soft sigh, her eyes darkening as she lost consciousness. Ichigo's eyes narrowed and he quickly swung Zangetsu, barely managing to block the Hollow's fist. Seiya rushed forward, seemingly producing a sword out of mid-air. She unshealthed it, unleashing a mass of flames upon doing so. The Hollow roared as he was encased in extremely hot flames. "Finish it off, Ichigo!" She yelled to her husband. He nodded, gripping Zangetsu. "Getsuga..." He started. "No way!" "TENSHŌ!" He yelled the last part, roughly swinging the sword and sending the mass energy towards the Hollow. It cut straight through its' mask, instantly turning it to dust. "Now that is what I call awesome parents..." Hana told herself. Ichigo put Zangetsu on his back once more and Seiya's sword turned to blue particles. Immediately, Hana recognized it. "Your sword...its made of reishi." Her mother smiled, "It manifests from it, yes." "I can't believe...I can't believe that you're..." Seiya smiled, "I'm not a Shinigami like your father." "Wait...what?" "I'm a special Human." "What's...a...special Human?" "A special Human is a human that can use special powers, but are not Hollows, or Shinigami." Ichigo stated, leaning into the couch. Hana sat there, with wide eyes. It was expected of her. She was being that she was born from a Shinigami and something else. She had known her father was a Shinigami, but she hadn't understood what a Shinigami was exactly or what they did. "A Hollow is a Plus that has either been devoured by other Hollows or their Soul Chain has been destroyed." Seiya imputed before continuing, "Hollows chase after Pluses to fill the hole in their chests where their Soul Chain used to be." "Therefore, it is a Shinigami's job to destroy these rogue Pluses and use Konsō on the Pluses to send them to Soul Society." Ichigo added. "The Shinigami you met today is Shime Kuchiki," Hana's eyes widened at the surname, "She is the lieutenant of the Thirteenth Division in the Gotei 13 and Karakura Town's new watcher and protector." "Shime K-Kuchiki?" Hana stuttered out. She recalled her father telling her about a Ruk— "She's Rukia's daughter." Ichigo said simply. Hana's eyes widened more. Her father had told that Rukia had died a long time ago and she was like his best friend. Her mother had mentioned that Ichigo had greived for some time and then received news of Rukia's older brother, Byakuya's death, which made him fall over the edge. Hana stood stiffly, a shadow over her face. Her fist clenched and her head rose abruptly as she yelled. "I can't take this! I am not a Special Human!" She pointed to her mother. "You may be, but I'm not! Besides, I don't know what business a Special Human would have with Hollows anyway! We don't have Konsō, and we obviously can't fight Hollows!" She began her way to the staircase leading upstairs to her bedroom. "I hate Rukia! I hate Shime!" "Hana!" Her mother quickly scolded her for her outburst only to find that she had already stomped up the steps to her bedroom. The door slamming abruptly made Seiya jump and then cover her face with her hand, rubbing her temples. "I-Ichigo, what are we going to do?" He turned to her, softly wrapping his arm around her. "I think I know what to do." Knock. Knock. "Go away!" Hana yelled. The door opened and she sighed. Grabbing one of her pillows, she threw it in the direction of the door. However, she felt it hit something and wrinkled her eyebrows. She turned over, tears in her eyes. She blinked at the sight. Ichigo held the blade towards Hana. The length of Zangetsu allowed for the blade to touch the edge of her bed. She sat up, wiping her eyes. "What..." "You say Special Humans can't preform Konsō and fight Hollows." Hana wrinkled her eyebrows more, "What about it?" "We never said you were a special Human, Hana. You're a Human." "What?" "However," Ichigo lifted Zangetsu, putting the blade to her chest, forcing them to touch, "How would you like to become a Shinigami?" "What are you talking about?!!" Hana was scared and frankly freaked out at the way her father was acting. "If I drive Zangetsu through you, you can get my powers. You can become a Substitute...Shinigami." Hana thought it over for a moment, taking the time to realize what he was saying. "Just like you..." "Yes." Ichigo replied simply. 'I've always wanted to help those I love, but becoming a Shinigami...' "Shinigami aren't bad, Hana." Hana blinked and looked up at her father. He had a warm, welcoming smile. "Shinigami are the good guys, Hana. They dispose of Hollows and save Pluses." Hana smiled to herself, "The good guys?" Ichigo blinked and looked at his daughter with a look of confusion. She looked up at him, her face relaxed. "I'm a girl, dad." Ichigo smiled again. "The good guys and girls." With that, he drove Zangetsu through her... 18,800 Years Served: Aizen's Release?!!! '''Soul Society Sixth Division HQ The Sixth Division Captain, Sayuri Kuchiki, glanced around in annoyance at the captains gathered in her room. Third Division Captain, Sora Kōdō sat comfortably to her left, smoking his pipe, even after she had told him there was no smoking. Fourth Division Captain, Akira Kuromori sat to her right, sitting with her blouse open a considerable amount in order to attract Sora's attention. Eight Division Captain, Hayate Nanalise, sat next to Akira, drinking sake and enjoying himself, even after she told him no drinking sake. "Will someone please explain to me why there is a small Captain's meeting taking place in my room?" Sayuri asked quietly, her eyebrow quirking. Her arms were folded neatly against her stomach, situated underneath her covered chest. Her hair was in its' usual style with pieces falling over her face. Hayate laughed loudly, "Because, Sayu-chan, your place is the best place to be!" "Why exactly is that, Captain Hayate? So you violate all the rules?!" Hayate only laughed again. Sora wrapped his arm around her shoulders, causing her to look over at both of him. "Come, come, Kuchiki-san, we only wanted to come and give you company." She pushed his arm off, and the Captains quickly looked to her as she stood. "Get out! I do not need your company, nor your sympathy!" "But, Sayuri-chan-" "Enough! I am the female Captain of the Sixth Division. My husband is dead, and I have no children..." They all softened their eyes as she did her own. "I am barely supporting myself and you honestly expect me to quit being a Captain? That's insulting. Get out!" Elsewhere Tenth Division HQ Sabella Matsumoto, lieutenant of the Tenth Division, sat at her desk, staring down at the still uncompleted paperwork. She was far too busy worrying about the safety of her comrades to do lame paperwork. Sōsuke Aizen, former Captain of the Fifth Division and leader of the Arrancar Army that nearly destroyed Soul Society and Karakura Town was being released! It had been 18,800 years since he had been placed in Muken, the eighth and lowest prison that is underneath the First Division Barracks. How could they release him? "Damn it. I can't let this happen." She began to delve deeper into thought. "Lieutenant Sabella?" She paused abruptly and looked up at the squad member. "Yes?" She stood, her hands firm across the top of the desk. "I bring news from the First Division. Sōsuke Aizen will be released at noon and all captains and lieutenants have been requested to be present when he is released." "Thank you." She said, turning from him. He nodded once and disappeared. "I won't let you be released, Sōsuke, I swear it on my life." ---- “Captain of the 11th Division, Kenpachi Takuji; Captain of the 6th Division, Sayuri Kuchiki; Captain of the 4th Division, Akira Kuromori!” Captain Commander of the Gotei 13, Daisuke Shigekuni Yamamoto boldly stated, his voice echoing through the First Division Headquarters. He adjusted the white haori on his shoulders with the First Division symbol on his back, the haori that signified his rank as the Commander of the Shinigami Organization, the Gotei 13. The captains gathered within his presence stood proudly at their exact placements within the room and held their heads high. The first captain mentioned, Kenpachi Takuji, was a handsome man of six feet tall and two-hundred and fourteen pounds. He wore the standard Death-Black uniform of Shinigami with the addition of a long, snow white scarf which provided excellent contrast to his dark purple hair and calm, soft violet eyes. His pure white captain’s haori sat on his broad shoulders quite comfortably, appearing to be a permanent garment. Anyone who knew him, however, knew that the garment was rarely worn. The second captain, Sayuri Kuchiki was the current Head of the Kuchiki clan. With light blonde hair tied into a french twist and a few strands covering her face and light lavender-purple eyes, she was an attractive Captain. However, there had been no one within her life since the great Byakuya Kuchiki. Yes, it was truly tragic how the woman had become a Widow; how her husband at been lost in the Thousand-Year war taking place on a couple thousand years prior. She had become so quiet and cut-off from the rest of the world, much so to the point where she rarely associated with her fellow Captains. Even her Division was cut-off from her and she tended to lash out at her squad members when they questioned her decisions, authority, or Byakuya's control over her life. Even though he was dead, he continued to have effect over her and her decisions. She tended to deliver discipline when the simplest of rules were broken, something everyone was sure had come from her husband's death. The third captain was Akira Kuromori, the greatest healer within Soul Society since Retsu Unohana and was much like her incarnation, being very kind in her Barracks and amongst comrades but very commanding, and ultimately terrifying on the battlefield. She was much like the ace of the Gotei 13, due to the fact that she possessed superhuman strength that could destroy an fortress such as Las Noches and an entire battle-ground within seconds. Category:Story